


midnight memories

by Mrs_Roxalina



Series: day6 sick fics [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Caring!Dowoon, Eldest!Jae, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sick!Sungjin, this fic makes me want to give everyone hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Roxalina/pseuds/Mrs_Roxalina
Summary: Sungjin remembers vaguely that there was someone talking outside his bedroom door, and that's about it. He feels like his entire body was dunked underwater and kept firmly in place with no room for him to move. On the other hand, his head feels like it's floating in midair with all his usual rational thoughts thrown out the window.(or: sungjin is feeling both under the pressure, and the weather)
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon
Series: day6 sick fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171397
Kudos: 9





	midnight memories

**Author's Note:**

> tw//vomit & emeto although not in detail (please be aware of your limits and do not read if it is going to make you uncomfortable!)
> 
> And ... that's it! This is the last of the very short lived day6 sickfics collection. This was personally a huge challenge for me as I have health anxiety but I think I did pretty good with the editing. If there are any mistakes, please do let me know and I will change it as soon as possible. Anyways, hope you enjoyed & happy reading! <3

The dorms were thoroughly silent, not a single person in sight. Everyone was in their respective rooms doing who knows what. They could be sleeping, like the rest of the population was, or pulling an all nighter to dwell on video games, like a certain maknae insists on doing. 

Well, that was what the eldest of Day6 thought too until he hears a loud crash coming from somewhere down the long corridor. Jae furrows his eyebrows before he takes the opportunity to check the time. It was 3 AM according to his phone. Nobody should be up at this time except for Dowoon. 

His sleep had been interrupted by the maknae when he practically sprinted into his hyung's room to inform him of his progress in this game he was playing a couple hours ago. 

Jae tilts his head back in confusion when he hears more noise. His conscience was urging him to check it out— an instinct that came from his extra time of watching horror movies, while his body was demanding him to stay in his comfy bed. He relishes in the warmth of his blankets before making the difficult decision of getting up. As he drags his tired self towards the door, he makes a vague mental note to beat up whoever was being this loud in the middle of the night. 

Jae steps out into the open from his room with a baseball bat in hand, ready to strike out the burglar that would appear any second now. I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared...the phrase was on loop inside his head as he tiptoe towards the living room. 

''It's late outside,'' He hears someone say with a small voice. ''What if you get kidnapped?'' 

When Jae enters the room casually with his baseball bat still in hand, he finds an awkward Dowoon staring at Brian while the older male was laughing to the point that he was in hysterical tears. He goes unnoticed for a couple of seconds and then he clears his throat that catches their attention. 

''You idiots confuse me.'' 

Immediately, the room went silent. Brian looks up at Jae with wobbling lips and an uncertain smile on his face. ''It's midnight,'' Jae huffs, as if this wasn't clear enough already, ''There's no need for a ruckus.'' The two culprits exchange remorseful glances. 

''Sorry, we'll keep that in mind.'' Dowoon speaks up as he rubs at the nape of his neck. ''What were you two doing anyways?'' Jae inquires calmly. ''Shouldn't you be asleep or something like that?'' Dowoon freezes and takes the opportunity to give his hyung a side-eyed glare. 

''We could be asking you the same. What's with the baseball bat?'' Brian retorts back with a satisfied smirk. ''Listen, I know you have the rights to be suspicious and everything, but I genuinely thought there was a burglar in the house. Don't you dare even ask why the baseball bat looks old and dusty, it's the only reliable weapon I have,'' Jae replies back firmly as he sharpens his glare. ''Now tell me what's going on here.''

''Right.'' Brian responds back with an amused smile on his face. 

''C'mon, Bri, I'm waiting for your explanation,'' Jae says rather impatiently. ''I thought everyone would be completely wiped out from today's schedule.'' 

And that was true. They'd been promoting for 3 weeks already, not including the week prior preparing for the new album. It had either been promotions non-stop, or practice non-stop. Because of their particularly busy schedule, the members had all suffered the consequences of lack of sleep. Brian shakes his head at the oldest member's stubbornness before giving a brief answer, ''I was gonna go to bed since I could barely keep my eyes open, but I guess I got hungry. So I asked Dowoon if he could keep me company for my late night mukbang party, courtesy to whoever bought the spare meat in the fridge. And well, that's it.'' 

Upon hearing this, Jae finally notices the plates of meat on the coffee table in front of Dowoon. ''We'll be quieter!'' Dowoon chimes in with a hint of nervousness in his tone. ''That still doesn't explain the noise levels, or the kidnapping and whatnot you two were talking about. Also, why are you all dressed up?'' Jae presses further. ''I was going to eat the meat plain but it was way too bland with no spices,'' Brian says sheepishly as he fumbles with the hem of his cardigan. ''And what's worse is that we ran out of hot sauce so I was planning on going downstairs to the convenience store to pick up some.'' 

Jae runs his hand through his hair in frustration before he marches to the cabinet wordlessly. He rummages through the drawer with pursed lips before pulling out a packet of instant ramen. ''Quit complaining and make this instead. You can fry some eggs in it if you want, but do that and go to bed immediately after you've eaten. Remember to wash the used utensils and plates. Understood?'' He hands the packet to Dowoon before making his way back to his bedroom. 

But did Jae really expect them to be content with a single packet of instant ramen with fry eggs? The answer is a most definite no. The door was not even closed when a loud crash following a series of high pitched yelps comes echoing through the corridor leading up to his room. It took all his willpower to force himself to walk back there.

Jae pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration before he goes, socked feet and all, stomping back to the living room. Rather than yelling, he very calmly approaches the both of them with a frown on his face. 

''Don't even bother defending yourselves,'' Jae says firmly. ''Dowoon, you go back to your room. Brian, you go downstairs and buy whatever hot sauce you want. I'm giving you less than 30 minutes to come back.'' The cowering intensifies but nonetheless, they do as they were told. Dowoon returns to his room, but not before muttering an apology under his breath. Brian did not hesitate as he practically runs for the door. 

Flipping idiots, Jae thinks rather grumpily in his mind.

\---

It was quiet in the dorms for another 5 minutes or so when the chaos that would later occur started to happen, also known as the leader finally wakes up from his much-needed slumber. 

Sungjin remembers vaguely that there was someone talking outside his bedroom door, and that's about it. He feels like his entire body was dunked underwater and kept firmly in place with no room for him to move. On the other hand, his head feels like it's floating in midair with all his usual rational thoughts thrown out the window. 

He rolls over to his side to ease the slight ache in his body and vaguely acknowledges that Jae had done him a huge favor by dealing with Younghyun. For the most part though, he is just completely exhausted and ready to go back to sleep. 

Unfortunately, Sungjin didn't realize how intense the nausea building up in his stomach was until it was too late. He hurriedly grabs the small trash bin beside his bed and used that to throw up in instead. With shaking hands, Sungjin wipes away the glistening layer of sweat on his forehead. He lets his eyes close for a couple of seconds, knowing that he would probably start projectile vomiting everywhere if he tries to move. Sungjin puffs out his cheek in slight irritation before carefully shifting his position so that it was easier for him to get up. 

He gathers the numerous blankets on the bed and wraps them around his shaking figure. Weak and vulnerable, he lets out a pitiful whimper as he takes small steps towards the door. Despite the dizziness that overwhelms him, Sungjin successfully stumbles into Wonpil's room with the desire for a cuddle partner. There was no one there, and this makes Sungjin want to cry even more. He hates being alone, and this is no exception. He mumbles a quick curse under his breath as his legs sways slightly and gives out to the pressure. 

Oh darn it, this is ridiculous, Sungjin thinks inside his head as he struggles to stand up. Why is it so difficult to find someone to snuggle with in this dorm? 

He runs his hand through his messy hair in frustration but tries again in vain. The cycle goes on for a couple more minutes before Sungjin finally succeeds. This time though, he was leaning heavily against the wall. No questions asked. 

He tries to be quiet as he enters the room but ends up slamming the door loudly. It wasn't completely dark in the room, just dimly lit, but Sungjin could not distinguish who was who through his blurry vision. Someone – probably Dowoon – shoots straight up in bed with a surprised gasp that was probably a suppressed scream while another person, who he assumes is Wonpil, grumbles in his sleep unhappily. 

''Who is this?'' Dowoon whisper-shouts with his raspy voice. ''And what do you want?''

It takes the leader a moment to comprehend the question but he gives up on responding to the younger when his answer comes off as a hoarse grumble. ''Is this who I think it is?'' Dowoon asks in confusion. ''Sorry, Woonie,'' Sungjin mumbles out. His head was hurting worse than ever, and the nausea was finally catching up. All he wants is sleep, and now he doesn't even get to have any of that. '' 'm tired.'' 

There was a brief moment of silence, aside from the restless shuffling coming from the keyboardist. ''That's understandable,'' Dowoon leans across Wonpil's sleeping figure to turn on the lights so that he could take a closer look at the leader. ''But hyung, why aren't you in your own bed?'' 

It takes Sungjin a second to figure out that Dowoon was asking a question, and another one to decipher it. ''It's lonely in there,'' He replies as he hugs the younger. ''Can I stay here for the night?'' Dowoon purses his lips to a frown as he realizes that something is not adding up. 

''You can go to sleep but I need you to do me a favor before doing that.'' He says. ''Hmm?'' Sungjin prompts in a half-asleep manner. ''Can you sit up for a second?'' There was no response. ''Please?'' Dowoon tries again. ''You're mean, you know that?'' Sungjin pouts. Dowoon's jaw drops. Sungjin and pouting does not ever go in a sentence together. There was no way that this was normal. Their leader normally hates skinship like he's allergic to it.

''Are you sure that you're not feeling sick?'' He utters out in the midst of the train wreck of his thoughts. ''I don't know,'' Sungjin mutters out. ''I just want to go to sleep.'' 

Dowoon sticks out his tongue in concentration as he puts a hand on Sungjin's forehead. It was warm, but not enough to be consider burning up. He wasn't too concerned yet, just because he himself was also extremely exhausted. Besides, he could feel sweat seeping through Sungjin's pajama shirt, which is a decently good sign that the leader doesn't have a fever. Dowoon reassures himself once more before drifting off to a deep sleep. 

\---

This was frankly a huge mistake on Dowoon's part. No more than 10 minutes have pass when Sungjin wakes up again, this time to the horrible nausea returning once again. He flails around the bed wildly before running out to find the nearest bathroom, which was also quite conveniently located beside Jae's room. The door to the bathroom slams shut behind him as he holds his head over the toilet. 

''What's going on?'' Wonpil asks in a half asleep voice. ''It's nothing, really, don't worry about it,'' Dowoon trails off as loud heaving reaches his ears. ''Is someone sick?'' Wonpil inquires, now much more awake than he was a couple seconds ago. Ignoring Wonpil for the moment, Dowoon shuffles into his slippers and hurries out the room. 

He slows down his footsteps outside the bathroom as the door was already open, slightly ajar. He knock on the door lightly, just enough to let Sungjin know that he is coming in and not enough to scare him. He was not surprised to find the leader kneeling on the ground and shivering like a leaf in front of the toilet. What was surprising was that Jae was somehow there, crouching on the ground beside Sungjin and humming lowly to the fellow guitarist. 

Sungjin looks awful, that was the only conclusion that Dowoon was able to come up with seeing the older male vulnerable and terribly disoriented. Sungjin rubs his eyes with the sleeve of his pajama shirt while small hiccups were still wracking his frame. Dowoon's heart breaks when Sungjin looks up at the maknae with tears in his eyes. 

''Woonie?'' The soft yet prominent voice rings out from the sickly leader. ''Ah, hyung, why are you crying?'' Dowoon murmurs as he knelt down beside the older male who was sobbing harder now. ''I think he's feeling both under the pressure, and the weather,'' Jae chimes in. 

Dowoon widens his eyes in guilt. Of course Sungjin would feel under the pressure, Dowoon thinks in mild regret, especially with the industry that they are working in. It was already hard enough to stay afloat on top of all the other groups that are debuting. But what makes it even worse in their situation is that most people aren't very accepting of groups that are not in the usual 'idol' format. 

With comebacks and promotions going on, Sungjin had to make sure everything was in tip top shape. Plus, whenever someone had troubles or any sort of problems, the first person that they approach tends to always be Sungjin as well. Even if all the members were similar in some ways, by virtue of his position as leader, Sungjin would always be the one taking the blame if something went wrong with the group. It also doesn't help that he was quieter about his struggles. 

Dowoon draws Sungjin into a hug while carefully making sure that he was still comfortable in the position he was in. ''Woonie, I'm so sorry,'' Sungjin stammers out. ''Shh, you don't need to talk. Just breathe and relax, mhm?'' Dowoon soothes. 

''We should really get him to drink some water, and fever reducers if there is any,'' Jae says as he reaches over to check Sungjin's temperature. ''I'll go get it. I'll be right back, bud.'' Sungjin whines between his sobs and incoherent words, making Dowoon think that he was clearly delirious from the fever. The younger sighs and makes a mental note to call a doctor if the medicine didn't work. Dowoon shushes the leader wordlessly and shooshes Jae out with his hand. ''I'll stay right here with you. He's just gonna go get you some water and medicine, yeah?''

Once again, Dowoon finds himself putting a hand on top of Sungjin's forehead. Sure enough, it was even warmer than the last time which indicates a very obvious fever. This was unsurprising, considering how Sungjin was acting. 

While Dowoon was lost in his thoughts, someone enters the bathroom with a tray in hand. ''Water and pills delivery!'' Instead of Jae coming in, it was Wonpil. ''Hey, Sungjin hyung, how are you feeling?'' Wonpil announces in a cheery voice, offering the older a glass of moderately cold water with fever reducers in his other hand. Wonpil crouches down on the bathroom floor and presses the glass of cool water into Sungjin's sweaty palms. 

''Remember to hold it tight and don't drop it.'' 

Sungjin pouts in defeat once again but obliges nonetheless. Maybe it was his inner leader jumping out, but Sungjin detests being ordered around. This time though, he doesn't mind. In fact, it feels good to be loved and comforted by his members sometimes. The ones that have always been supportive of him since the day they met and the ones that he cherishes like his own family. 

He slowly sips on the water while still curling close to Dowoon. Wonpil cracks a small smile as Sungjin returns back the glass with the water finished and the pills gone. 

''Where did Jae go?'' Dowoon asks. ''He, uh, accidentally stubbed his toe on the counter while fetching the fever reducers. But don't worry, he's fine.'' 

Sungjin's hopeful expression crumbles and he starts tearing up again. Everything was happening too fast, yet too slow for him to understand. The combination of being exhausted and sick did him no favors as well. He was incredibly confused and caught in a thick sick fog. All he knows is that he wants Jae back, but he is nowhere to be found. 

''How bout we go find him, hmm?'' Dowoon prompts with a soft voice. Sungjin nods with a sniffle and Wonpil had to mentally control himself from squealing out loud. The leader was being too cute for him to handle. Instead, he settles for an encouraging smile. 

It might just be the perfect excuse to convince Sungjin to cooperate. Sitting in a stuffy bathroom all night would definitely prevent his health from improving. Dowoon stands up first, and then with the assistance of Wonpil, they move, slowly but steadily, back to the living room where the chaos first started. 

''How are you feeling now, Jinnie?'' Jae exclaims out when they enter.

Sungjin shakes his head, replacing words with a simple thumbs down.

Jae hums in agreement. ''I know, bud, but you'll be alright in no time,'' He says as he props up his feet and places the pack of ice over it. ''In the meanwhile, just make sure you get plenty of fluids and rest.''

Dowoon quickly notices the make shift bed that Jae has made prior and motions Wonpil to help Sungjin from one side of the couch to another. 

''There you go.'' Dowoon says, making sure to be extra gentle. ''Thank you,'' Sungjin mumbles under his breath as he nuzzles his face into a pillow, making Wonpil internally screech at the cuteness. ''How come you're so cute when you're sick?' Wonpil coos out loud. ''I'm not cute!'' The leader defends with a pout on his face. ''Tsk, blatant falsehood detected here.'' Jae chuckles. 

Dowoon returns the room with a cold washcloth in hand and places it on Sungjin's forehead. ''You're probably really tired from all this, so go to sleep.'' Dowoon murmurs with a loving smile on his lips. Sungjin struggles to thank the maknae again through his half asleep state, so he resolves to squeeze his hand silently. 

Dowoon sighs in relief when the older falls asleep. 

''We should probably go back to bed, shouldn't we?'' Wonpil whispers as he reaches over to turn off the living room lights to not bother Sungjin. ''That's probably ideal. I'll stay here and keep an eye out for him if he wakes up again,'' Jae suggests. ''You two go back to sleep.'' 

Wonpil mumbles a sleepy farewell and returns back to his room, leaving Dowoon the only one standing there. The maknae shifts his focus to Sungjin, then back at Jae. ''Don't worry too much,'' Jae says in a hushed tone as if reading his thoughts. ''He'll be fine in the morning.'' 

Dowoon hesitates but obliges either way. ''Sleep well,'' The eldest calls out after him. Still, he decides to take Jae's room for the night, just in case. 

\---

When Younghyun returns home that night from the convenience store with his hot sauce, he quickly realizes something was off. It was mainly because his food was now in the kitchen, and also because Jae and Sungjin was sleeping on the couch. 

He dismisses their sleeping situation as purely being weird, and goes back to his room to change out. While he was passing through the corridor on the way, he notices that Dowoon was occupying Jae's room, and Wonpil was sleeping in Dowoon's bed. 

He raises his eyebrows in slight confusion but again, did not question it. He later goes on to having a mukbang party on the vlive app with the fans that are still awake in the middle of the night, mainly because it was lonely eating by himself. 

''You guys, I just realized something,'' Younghyun pauses. ''I was supposed to come back from the convenience store in half an hour, but I was late by 15 or so minutes. But that doesn't matter now, because both Jae and Sungjin is asleep, meaning that I'm safe from their wrath, for now! And I also have the perfect excuse! More content for our Mydays!'' 

It might be an understatement to say that Young K was thoroughly strangled with Satan's outrage next morning when Jae watched the vlive and heard what Young K had to say for himself. Nothing to see here, just midnight memories at their finest.


End file.
